


Migraine

by PyromaniacCreator



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comfort, Headaches & Migraines, Other, Self-Indulgent, Sleepy Cuddles, readers gender not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacCreator/pseuds/PyromaniacCreator
Summary: You have a migraine, and guess who comes knocking at your door during this.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired to write this thanks to having a bad case of migraine myself

The room was shrouded in darkness, not a single inch of light getting through the shutters. Not a single sound, except for your pain filled breathing, was heard. Laying there, with your head in between your hands, you cursed the whole world to the deepest darkest pits of hell. The cold, soft pillows helped a little, but alas, it wasn’t enough. You also cursed yourself for not going to the pharmacy when you should’ve, now rendering you without any kind of medication for this hellish headache pounding in one half of your head. The sawtooth like patterns swirling in front of your eyes even if they were closed. 

Suddenly you hear your phone buzz on the nightstand. Oh, why couldn’t that wretched thing be muted completely. You’d think phones by now would have that function. You don’t bother checking who messaged you, as even the slightest amount of light was too much at this moment. You turn your head carefully, away from the nightstand. Then, you hear a faint knocking at your door, which wasn’t surprising. It felt like all sounds were doubled in strength thanks to this hideous migraine. 

You grumble. Who had the nerve to come over at such an absurd hour, and in the middle of your migraine. With caution, you slowly lift your head, hearing another knock at the door. You grumble again, slowly getting up as to try and not make the migraine worse with sudden movements. Swinging your legs over the edge of the bed, you get up properly and head to the door. You open the door to your bedroom, and silently step into the hallway and toward the front door. You don’t bother looking through the door eye, you just crank the handle down and slide the door open, with one hand on your forehead. Who you saw standing there, surprised you by a little bit.

The pale man with multicolored long dreads of hair, and piercing blue eyes. You muster a smile up at him, as he makes his way indoors without further notice. At first it seemed he didn’t take notice of your hand on your forehead, and even when you groaned as another wave of sharp pain hit you, he didn’t seem to react. His boots clack on the wooden floorboards and you curse silently at the sharp sounds. When you don’t speak up, he turns around, with a questioning look on his face. He tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow.  
‘’What’s wrong? You’re normally pretty peppy.’’ Piers asked. You walk past him, already on your way back to the darkness of your bedroom.  
‘’Migraine.’’ you mustered up.   
‘’Oh.’’ he replied. Silence falls upon the apartment, all until you hear his boots against the floorboards again. They seemed to be going away from you, so you turned your head to see what he was doing. Piers discarded his boots by the front door, and you silently thanked him for that with a faint smile directed toward him.  
‘’I-is there anything I can do to help?’’ he suddenly asked, his voice low. You let out a hiss as another sharp wave of pain hit you, mentally cursing the timing.   
‘’It’s that bad?’’ he asked, making his way to you. You just nodded. You see him pull out his phone, wondering what he was up to. After a short while of just standing there, you felt dizzy and like everything you had eaten wanted to come back up right now. You stagger toward the bathroom just in case. You hear a faint ‘aha’ behind you. 

When your stomach decides not to hurl everything up, you stagger back toward your bedroom. You noticed Piers had disappeared from the hallway, and you heard sounds coming from your kitchen. You don’t pay it any mind for now, making your way back to the bedroom. As you sit down on the edge of the bed, you hear humming approach in the hallway. Then you see Piers appear in the doorway, with a jug of water and a glass at hand. He sets them down on the nightstand and heads out again, this time to the bathroom. You hear him rummage through the cabinets, before hearing him turn on the faucet. Then the sound goes away, and he appears in the doorway once more.   
You stare at him and his antics. As if he read your mind, he comes by your side, sitting down.   
‘’I read online tips for how to handle a migraine.’’ he whispered. ‘’Drink some water and lay down, okay?’’ he added. The thought of ingesting anything right now felt wrong, but if it was going to help, you’d agree to it. You down the water in the glass with big gulps, before setting the glass back down. You let your head softly hit the cold pillows, letting out a content hum at the comfort. You toss around for a bit before finding a comfortable position on your back. In the dim lighting in the room, thanks to the hallway lights being on, you can see Piers hover above you a bit. He places something cold, and damp, on your forehead. You lift your hand up to it, realizing it’s a small towel. You smile up at him as a thanks. You swear you saw him smile back softly, and you weren’t sure if you were just seeing things or if he was really a tad bit red.

He sat there in silence for a moment, before attempting to get up. Emphasis on attempting to. You had managed to grab him by his wrist, pulling him back down beside you.   
‘’Don’t go.’’ you whispered. He looked a bit panicked at that moment, but soon enough calmed down. Your hand lingered on his wrist, before you realized what you were doing. You pull your hand back.   
‘’Please.’’ you whispered, softly patting the spot next to you on the bed. You wanted the comfort of someone else right now beside you. Piers seemed to hesitate a bit, before scooting over to the other side of the bed, on the spot you had been patting. He lays down, and you lift the covers to allow him under them. You turn around to your side, the now lukewarm towel sliding off of your forehead. With half lidded eyes, you look at him, and he looks at you. You could see it clearer now, he definitely was a bit red. 

Now, of course he’d be oblivious to the fact that you had liked him for a while now. All your flirting going over his head always. And when you had once told him you liked him, he hadn’t replied at all. You had been so sure he didn’t like you, but here, right now, seeing him flush red in front of you, you entertained the thought of him actually liking you back. He just must’ve not been used to something like that, you were sure.   
You didn’t manage to finish thinking to the end, when another wave of nausea and pain hit you. You instinctively hissed at this, until something cold touches your temples. You open your eyes to see his hands on your temples. And when his soft fingers began softly massaging there on your temples, you felt a wave of relief flush over you.   
‘’I… I read that massaging your temples should help…’’ he noted softly. You let out a content hum, enjoying the coldness and massaging. It felt like ages before he pulled his hands back. You opened up your eyes afterwards.   
‘’Thanks.’’ you said softly.   
‘’It’s no biggie, can’t have ya feelin’ like shit.’’ he noted. ‘’Is… is there anything else I can do for you?’’ he asked. You pondered for a moment with your aching brain, before nodding.   
‘’Oh cool, what is i-’’ he didn’t even get to finish his sentence when you crawled up close to him and snuggled your head into his chest.  
‘’Just. Stay.’’ you whispered. He felt stiff against you for a while, before he finally loosened up, his arm carefully coming to hold you by the waist. It seemed as if he was pulling you even closer. You didn’t really complain as this was comfortable enough for now. You listened to the soft beating of his heart, the sound lulling you nearly asleep.   
‘’Rest. I’ll.. I’ll be here when you wake up.’’ he muttered. And that was the last thing your aching brain registered before falling asleep. 

When you next came to, you heard faint snoring next to you. And you noticed the arm tightly wrapped around your body. You lift your head up, to see Piers sound asleep next to you. You had been so sure it had all been a migraine induced hallucination or a dream. But no, it had been real. Every bit of it. You didn’t move an inch more, pushing your face back into his chest instead. You wished this’d last forever. Maybe it would, for now. Though, the two of you would have to have a serious talk when he wakes up. You’d make sure to let him know this time, for real, about your feelings and you wouldn’t let him leave until he realizes that. Just for the sake of both of your sanities. Yeah, that was the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

You are next woken up by loud shuffling next to you. You are too tired to open up your eyes, still a bit hazy from the migraine that finally left you alone.   
‘’Piers?’’ you muttered, feeling him shuffle next to you. The shuffling came to an abrupt end though. Silence.   
‘’Sorry, didn’t mean to wake ya up.’’ he replied.   
‘’It’s fine. Really.’’ you muttered.   
‘’So how’s the migraine?’’ he asked.  
‘’Gone.’’ you replied.   
‘’That’s good.’’ he said. As you finally open up your eyes, you see him lying on his side, hand on his cheek and head propped up against the hand. He was looking at you, with what seemed like fondness in his tired eyes. You can’t help but giggle a little. He raises an eyebrow, now with a questioning look on his face. But before he can ask, you are already speaking.   
‘’So uh, I think we need to talk.’’ you said. You can see the different emotions going through his head by the looks on his face. Horror. Piqued interest. Shyness. He looks away, before flopping on to his back, eyes focused on the ceiling.   
‘’Listen…’’ he tried to begin, but got interrupted.  
‘’I’ve said it before, and I’m saying it again; I like you.’’ you blurted. ‘’And I want to know, for real, how you feel about me.’’ you added. He turns his head slowly, to look at you. You can hear him swallow. He parts his lips as if to speak, before closing them. He crosses his hands over his chest, tapping his fingers together. His eyes seem to be focused on something behind you, and you can see the flush of red take over his face slowly.   
‘’Piers.’’ you said. His eyes fixate on you now, the red on his face growing deeper. He lets out a deep sigh, before turning to his side again, now facing you.  
‘’Listen… can I show you how I feel?’’ he asked. You raised an eyebrow, pondering what he meant by that. You then nod, allowing him to do what he was gonna do. Your interest was surely piqued, as he scooted closer to you, his face mere inches away from yours. His breath hot against your face. He brings his hand to your chin, lifting your head a little.   
‘’Okay…here we go…’’ he muttered, and you were rendered speechless as his lips hit yours. The surprising warmth, the softness, the smoothness, the action itself. Totally speechless. In fact so speechless you almost forgot to kiss him back. Almost. You were left yearning for more when he pulled back. Your lips were tingling, from the new sensation of kissing someone. You bring your fingers to your lips, brushing against them softly. You then smile widely, and begin to giggle like a madlad.   
‘’What’s so funny?’’ he asked.   
‘’Nothing, nothing. It’s just…. this was my first kiss.’’ you replied, in between your giggling.   
‘’Your first? Really?’’ he asked. You nodded as a reply. This caused him to start smiling the widest smile you’d ever seen on his face. Beaming up at him yourself, you snuggle closer to him. You bury your head into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. It was nice, really. He smells like fresh mangos. Which was a bit surprising.   
He brings his arm to drape over your body, before pulling you even closer. You lay there in comfortable silence, snuggling close. 

It wasn’t until what felt like forever afterwards, when one spoke.  
‘’So… are we a thing now?’’ you asked. Piers hummed.  
‘’If you want to be a thing, then yes, I’d say so.’’ he replied. Your turn to hum as a reply.   
‘’I’d very much like that, yes.’’ you said.   
‘’Then it is settled.’’ he noted. You continue to lay there, in silence afterwards. 

Much, much later your stomach began rumbling and growling, demanding food. This caused Piers to chuckle, which was the first time you’’d heard him laugh.   
‘’You wanna get take-out?’’ he asked. You tap your chin in thought, before replying.  
‘’Only if we can get pizza, because I’m craving that real bad.’’ you replied. Piers laughed a little.   
‘’Of course, sweetcheeks.’’ he replied. You stare at him, surprised by the use of nicknames so fast. You then smile up at him, before beginning to crawl out of bed. He followed you suit. You picked up your phone from the nightstand, now seeing it had been Piers himself who had messaged you that he was coming over. You also had a missed call from your mom. You decided you’d call her back later that day, or tomorrow. You weren’t really sure what time it was until you checked it on the phone. Past 8 PM. Huh. You really had slept long that day.   
You dialed the local pizzeria, ordering in for the both of you. It took about half an hour for the food to arrive. Upon getting the box of deliciousness in your palms, you beelined for the couch and turned on the TV. Piers came by the couch, before sitting down with his pizza. The absent minded sounds coming from the television filled the room as you dug in to your food. You had been so hungry, you realized, as the delicacy was gone pretty fast. The box it came in was quickly discarded to the glass table in front of the couch, to accompany the other empty box there. You rested your chin in your palm, looking at Piers who was fixated on the TV. You turned your head to see what was so interesting. It was an interview with Leon, from the looks of it. You decided to turn the volume up, interested in hearing what was going on. After the interview was done, you got up to pick up and discard the empty boxes to the trash. 

‘’You wanna stay the night?’’ you asked.   
‘’Sure.’’ Piers replied.   
‘’Sweet. I’m gonna go take a shower real quick before we get back to bed.’’ you noted. You skipped over to the hallway and into your bathroom. It was a quick shower indeed. Making your way to your bedroom, you pick out a fresh pair of pajamas and pull them on. You go over to the living room, to invite Piers back to the bedroom for the night. The two of you settled down, snuggling close. 

Lying there, you kinda wanted to thank your brain for hurting so bad, because otherwise you would’ve probably pined for the man in your embrace for so much longer with him being so oblivious. Or still just not used to having someone liking him. Whichever it was, it was history now. It’d be a long way from here to build up your relationship, but you were ready for anything. Absolutely anything.


End file.
